l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Kurnos
Adding this character after retiring Bann-ur. Summary Fluff Description: Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 7'5" Weight: 350 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Kurnos tries mightily to rein in his more 'bull-headed' side. He strives for the calm and peace which come so easy in times of quiet contemplation. But when battle begins and his blood begins to boil, restraining the beast within becomes a battle unto itself. Background:'''Kurnos was born in the mountains. Living a simple life and scraping by may have been fine for his parents, but Kurnos hungered for more. When he was old enough (by his own estimation, not his parents) he ran away and made his way down the mountain seeking his fortune. He struggled and starved until finding his way to the nearest city where he was quickly made a junior member of a gang. They used his muscle for their unscrupulous deeds and in return he was fed. Working his way up through the ranks through the years, he became a lieutenant in the organization of the 'merchant' Redblade who was based out of Bacarte. He reveled in the violence and destruction around him. The crew was assigned a job from Redblade himself. "Some thieves broke into one of my houses and stole a bunch of stuff." the man told them. "Alot of merchandise was sold off and scattered to the winds. One particular gentleman has many valuable pieces of my collection. Retrieve them for me and teach him a lesson about buying stuff from crooks like that, okay? His name is Captain Azrael. You'll find him on his ship down at the docks." So Kurnos led his crew to the docks and found him aboard his ship, the 'Bloody Wake'. Easily dispatching the few drunk sailors aboard, Kurnos went after Captain Azrael himself. For a fat human, the man was stronger than he looked. They traded blows for a bit before Kurnos charged and gored the fat Captain, knocking him to the floor. Chopping the human in half with his greataxe produced a very curious result though: the human changed shape and became a pale skinned big eyed humanoid... a doppelganger it seems. No matter to Kurnos though. Kurnos was just starting to collect the loot and stuff it into his pockets when there was a scuffle on deck. His crew started falling left and right, hitting the floor hard and not getting up. A grey ghost moved between them and laid them low whenever they attacked it. Circling the figure in grey robes, Kurnos could see that the man was waiting for him to attack. So he didn't. Lowering his axe, he questioned what the man was doing here. Sketching a short bow, the monk explained that he had come to purchase back from the Captain of the Bloody Wake some items which had been stolen from him by agents of Redblade. "Traitor!" cried a voice from the deck of the ship. Kurnos recognized Tar'gash, a half Orc lieutenant and rival in Redblade's organization. From the smile on the half-orcs ugly face, Kurnos could tell he was looking at moving up in the ranks by getting rid of some competition, namely Kurnos. Tar'gash and his crew attacked, overwhelming Kurnos with their numbers. Kurnos soon fell to the deck, watching the old man in grey still fighting the crowd as darkness closed over the minotaur. Kurnos woke up in pain. His eyes rolled in their sockets, searching around him in delerium. He was able to see grey walls around him forming a small room. The old man in grey robes soon appeared bearing a small bowl. Kneeling, he applied the contents of the bowl to the minotaurs wounds. Soon, he was able to stay awake while his wounds slowly healed. The old man introduced himself as Garion. He had beaten and chased off the thugs lead by the half-orc, then carried Kurnos here to his dwelling to heal him. Kurnos didn't believe the old man could be strong enough to lift him up and carry him, but he soon found out how wrong he was. Kurnos saw the man practicing his martial arts in the courtyard and was intruiged. The man offered to teach him, but only if he renounced his criminal past and worked to restrain the violence in his nature, to channel it in a positive direction. ***Work in Progress!*** '''Hooks: Math Attributes Defenses Hit Points Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 1 + Racial 1 (Vitality)) Senses and Reactions Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Skills Feats 1st: Unarmored Agility Background Benefits Geography - Mountains (+2 Athletics Skill) - From PHB2, pg 178. Equipment Normal load: 140 lbs / Heavy load: 280 lbs / Maximum drag load: 700 lbs Tracking Money 100gp Starting gold -1 Cloth Armor -4 Shuriken 5 pack x4 -2 Climbers Kit -15 Adventurer's Kit -50 Potion of Healing ------ 28gp Remaining after starting equipment Stat Block BlockUStart=/U UMove=/U UStandard=/U UEnd=/U BlockKurnos - IMale Minotaur Monk 1/I BConditions:/B BInitiative:/B +4, BPassive perception:/B 20, BPassive Insight:/B 18 BAC/B 18 (20 vs opportunity attacks provoked during a charge),B Fortitude/B 14, BReflex /B15, BWill /B14 BHP:/B 24/24, BBloodied:/B 12, BSurge value:/B 6, BSurges/day:/B 9, BTemporary HP:/B 0 Speed: 6 squares, AP: 1, Second Wind: unused :bmelee:Melee Basic Attack w/ Monk Unarmed Strike = +5/1d8+2 :branged:Ranged Basic Attack w/ Shuriken = +7/1d4+4 Powers: COLOR="Green"Crane's Wings , Dancing Cobra, Centered Breath Flurry of Blows/COLOR COLOR="red"Goring Charge, Open the Gate of Battle (Attack), Open the Gate of Battle (Move)/COLOR COLOR="DimGray"Masterful Spiral/COLOR/sblock/sblock XP 0 XP at creation Changes Judge Comments Status *Approved for L1 by renau1g and WEContact Level 1 Approval 1 *Approval from renau1g - probably should just remove the X mod wording from the summary, the math section lets us figure it out, not a big deal of course. Approval 2 *Wow, that's a lot of Shurikens. Approved by WEContact (talk) 06:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC)